Fanfiction chapter 3
Latest chapter Brittany: You ready for your audition? Annabelle: Yeah, I guess… *Brittany pulls Annabelle along* Brittany: Hey, Mr Schue! This is my friend Annabelle. She’s new here. Will: Hi Annabelle, Welcome to McKinley. Where are you from? Annabelle: Henley Beach. Will: *confused* Annabelle: South Australia. Will: Right… Brittany: Anyway, Anna here can sing! Annabelle: Yeah, I’d love to try out for glee club! Will: Great! How about next period? You got a song? Annabelle: Yep! Will: Thanks, Brittany, I’ll see you next period! *next period* Annabelle: *thinking* Oh god I’m scared. What if I stuff up? What if I *pushed onstage by Brittany* Annabelle: Britt! Annabelle: *thinking* Okay. Brittany. Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, the tall guy from homeroom whose name I can’t remember, hot guy with a Mohawk. Wheelchair kid, Kurt, Blaine, Asian. Male Asian. Larger girl at back. Will: You ready, Annabelle? Annabelle: Yep. Will: Take it away! Annabelle: I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, Saying AYO! gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life, Saying AYO! baby, let’s go! I, I, I, I came to dance, dance, dance, dance I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans I’m wearing all my favourite brands, brands, brands, brands Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands Ye, ye 'Cause it goes on and on and on....... And it goes on and on and on...... Yeah! I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, Saying AYO! gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life, Saying AYO! baby, let’s go! 'Cause we gon’ rock this club, We gon’ go all night, We gon’ light it up, Like it’s dynamite! 'Cause I told you once, Now I told you twice, We gon’ light it up, Like it’s dynamite! I came to move, move, move, move Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew I’m in the club so I’m gonna do, do, do, do What the Hell, came here to do, do, do, do Ye, ye 'Cause it goes on and on and on....... And it goes on and on and on........ Yeah! I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, Saying AYO! Gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life, Saying AYO! baby, let’s go! 'Cause we gon’ rock this club, We gon’ go all night, We gon’ light it up, Like it’s dynamite! 'Cause I told you once, Now I told you twice, We gon’ light it up, Like it’s dynamite! I’m gonna take it all out, I’m gonna be the last one standing. I’m over it all and I… I’m gonna be the last one landing. Cause I, I, I.. believe it, And I, I, I .. I just want it all..... I just want it all..... I’m gonna put my hands in the air! Hands, hands in the air! Put your hands in the air! I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, Saying AYO! gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life, Saying AYO! baby, let’s go! 'Cause we gon’ rock this club, We gon’ go all night, We gon’ light it up, Like it’s dynamite! 'Cause I told you once, Now I told you twice, We gon’ light it up, Like it’s dynamite! *Rachel looking pissed throughout whole performance* Will: Welcome to the glee club! *Annabelle hurries down, Brittany introduces her*